The love of my life
by DaisyKeeper
Summary: This is a story between Santana and Brittany.
1. The first time I saw you

**The love of my life**

**Hallo all. My name is Daisy. This is my first ever fanfiction I wrote. It's basically about the romance between Santana and Brittany from Glee. Some parts of my story really happen on Glee and some were made up. I'm going to start with a small chapter to introduce my story. As the story continuous the chapters will be longer. Also I'm not that good at English, so please read behind it. I hope you all enjoy and please review to help me get better. **

Chapter 1: The first time I saw you.

Santana's POV:

It was in the first month of my freshman year at McKinley High. I saw this beautiful girl at the locker room after our cheerleading practise. The cheerleading team at McKinley has called Cheerios. We were just done with our practise and all the girls were in the locker room. I was just grabbing some stuff out of my locker, when this beautiful walked in. I never saw her before. She was standing next to her locker, drinking her water. After standing at my locker for a while, I looked at her. I looked her right in the eyes. Right from the moment she looked in my eyes, I felt something special. It was like I fell for her in a second. All I knew was that she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

After I saw this girl in the locker room, I went home to my parents. I smiled all the way home. I smiled that much that even my mom asked or I was ok. She also asked why I was smiling the whole time. I couldn't answer with I like this girl. I was something that never even crossed my mind before. I never thought about the fact of my liking girls. It all made me really confused. Am I a lesbian? Am I bisexual? Its funny how one question makes you think like this. How one question can change your life forever. That one question really made my confused. All sort of question about who I am just popped in my head. There was one question above all of them. Do I like girls or boys?

**Here is my first ever chapter. Let me know what you guys thought of it. Also let me know or I should upload more chapters. **


	2. The next morning

**Chapter 2: The next morning.**

**I hope you all loved my first chapter. From now I will be posting 2 chapters every weekend. Here is a new chapter. have fun reading it.**

Santana's POV:

I have been up all night thinking about the fact or I was gay or not. The other think I kept thinking about was the girl from the locker room. She was the only thing I could think off. She was the only were I cared about. But I knew I had something really important to figure out who I am. The first sixteen years of my life I thought that I was straight. Now I was not so sure anymore. It was something I never thought about until the mystery girl came in my life. Its funny how one girl can get you thinking like this.

Brittany POV:

I was up all night thinking of this girl I saw in the locker room yesterday. She looked my right in my eyes. I looked back in hers. From the moment our eyes connected I knew I liked her. It was like I knew her for year, when I never even met her. She hot very hot. I have seen a lot girl in my life, but I never saw a girl as gorgeous as her. I love how her Cheerios uniform showed off her amazing body. I never saw a body like that perfect. Her ass has the perfect size and hr boobs were perfectly big. I exactly had to study for this English exam I have today, but I could think off was this girl. I wish I knew her name. I personally think it's some Latino name, because of her skin. She had a tan skin. You know what the thing is about this girl. I liked girls before, but she made me feel different that I felt with those other girls. She made me think about things like what real love is or what it would feel like to kiss her.

Santana's POV:

Right now I'm eating breakfast. I still couldn't stop thinking about this mystery girl. The whole time I was thinking of her name. I wondered what her name is. I think she has an American name. All I exactly knew f this girl, is the fact that she is really hot. But I never saw her at school before. Maybe she just transfused schools. I hope she did though, because that way I can see her again. Than I can ask her name and show her around in the school.

I also was thinking about my sexuality. I never felt about a girl like this before. I'm still confused after thinking about all night. It's not something small. It's something that will change my life forever. What if I'm gay? How I'm going to tell my parents and my grandma.? They will never understand or allow it. But every minute I keep thinking of this girls, I started to think that I'm gay. Anyway it was time for school.

**Reminder I will be posting 2 chapters every weekend!**


	3. Mystery Girl

**Hii all. As I promissed here is the next chapter. I hoped you guys really like the first two. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 3: Mystery girl.

Santana's POV:

I just arrived at school. The first thing I saw at school was the mystery girl I met in the locker room. She was standing right in front of my. I was starting to look at her for like 3 minutes. Than Quinn hits me on my shoulder. 'Heey Santana' she said. I replied with 'Heei'. And we walked to class together. I couldn't believe I was so close to find out what the name is of the mystery girl. We just arrived at class when she asked 'What is on your mind ?'. 'I was just wondering how the new girl of the Cheerios came here' I answered back. 'Do you mean Brittany ?' Quinn said. I nodded yes. I just realized that now I know her name. Quinn continued with 'I heard she was bullied at her old school, because she isn't very smart'. 'That's ridiculous' I answered. I hear Quinn still talking to me, but all I could think of was Brittany. Her name sounded so hot.

Brittany's POV:

Here I'm at my new school away from those bullies. I'm really happy to be at a new school. It's a new fresh start for me. Besides that I'm happy to be here for the mystery girl I saw at the locker room. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I just really want to know her name. I guess her name sounds really hot, because she is really hot. I just need to think of a way to find out what her name is. I hope I run into her again. Maybe at cheerleading practise, because that starts in thirty minutes, but first my English exam.

Santana's POV:

My and Quinn just finished our classes for today. We have cheerleading practise in thirty minutes. I'm really looking forward to practise. This way I can see Brittany again. I will see her doing all sorts of hot dance moves.

Me and Quinn just arrived at cheerleading practise. The first thing I see is Brittany. She is exactly all I see these days. I looked to her, she looked back. From the moment see looked into my eyes, I felt that special feeling inside of my again. It was the same feeling I had when I saw her in the locker room. At looking at her for a while I decided to go talk to her and introduce myself. I walked to her, but before I was there the coach said that we had to start.

Brittany's POV:

My and some girls were already at the field for practise. After a few minutes I saw Quinn and the mystery girl arrive. I looked at her for like thirty seconds. She looked really beautiful and really hot in her uniform. I just wanted to walk to her and kiss her, but instead I just turned around. I just started to talk to some other Cheerios girls. I knew she looking to my. I could feel her looking at me. Then I heard Quinn say her name to her. Just like I knew her name was something Latino. Her name is Santana. Now I finally know what her name is. Her name was as hot as she is. I wanted to introduce myself, but the coach just said we had to start the practise.

**Remainder: I will be posting two chapters every weekend.**


	4. Getting to know each other

**Hallo guys. here is the next chapter. Let me know! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 4: Getting to know each other.

Santana's POV:

The cheerleading practise just finished. I decided to go and introduce myself to Brittany. I walked up to her and said 'Hello, you must be new here. My name is Santana'. 'Hello, yes I just moved here with my parents. My name is Brittany' she answered. 'Nice to meet you' I said. She replied with 'Nice to meet you too'. 'I could show you around in the school if you like? '. Her answer was 'Thanks, I would love that'. We walked to class together.

Brittany's POV:

It's been a few weeks since me and Santana first met each other. We have been hanging out like every day. We always go to Breatsix after school. Breatsix is our favourite restaurant we all like to go after school or in our breaks. We went from just friends to best friends in like two weeks. I like hanging out with her. She makes my smile. I know every single detail of her life and she knows everything about my. I know that Finn was the first person she ever had sex with. She knows about the bulling at my old school. During the last weeks we hang out, I started to like her even more than I did before I knew her. She is someone I really want to be with. Everything we hang out I really want to kiss her. The only problem that was in my way was the fact that I don't know or she likes me back. I have no idea how she feels about me.

Santana's POV:

Me and Brittany have been hanging out like every day since I introduce myself to her. The first week of our hanging outs was sort of awkward, because we didn't know each other. After the first week it was like I knew her my whole life. We know every detail of each other's life. She know about my and Finn and I know about the bulling. The second week after we met I started the feel all this feelings for her. All sorts of feelings inside of me that I didn't feel before in my life. Than after two and a half week I knew what those feelings meant. The meant liking someone. I like her. Now after four weeks I like her even more. I wish I could go to her house and kiss her, but I don't know how she feels about me. This week I finally admitted to myself that I'm gay. Only Brittany doesn't know that. I don't want to scare her away. I like hanging out with her. I don't want to tell het just yet about me being gay. Than I have to tell her about how I feel and that will only make things awkward. Then I got texts. It was Brittany. She asked or I wanted to hang out. I answered as fast as I could. I texted 'sure, I will be there in 10'. I took the sexiest dress I owned and went to Brittany's place.

Brittany's POV:

I just got a text from Santana saying that she will be here in 10 minutes. I quickly got dressed in the sexiest outfit that I own and did my hair. Then the doorbell rings. I rushed downstairs and almost fell on the way down. But I didn't care about that, because the hottest girl from school was standing in front of my door. I opened the door and there she stood. The girl who has been on my mind like every second. I looked at her outfit. She was wearing an amazing red dress. She looked so beautiful. I never had seen a girl this beautiful. Under the red dress she is wearing black heels. They showed of the most hottest legs I ever seen. I was staring at her like hell.

Santana's POV:

I just arrived at Brittany's place. She opened the door for me. I couldn't help looking at her amazing outfit. She is wearing a pink skirt with an amazing white top above it. Under her pink skirt she was wearing light blue heels. I have never seen a girl in my life as this. She was looking so beautiful. Her legs looked stunning in those heels. Her outfit beautiful outfit showed of her amazing body. To be honest I was so turned on right now. All I wanted to do is kiss and maybe have sex with her. I was staring at her for like 5 minutes. It's weird that she didn't say anything. Then I said hello and hugged her my way in. We went straight to her room to hang out. All I could see and think of was her amazing outfit.

**Remainder: I will be posting two chapters every weekend! Addie54 asked or Brittany is a virgin in the story. To be honest I never thought about. I think it's a great idea. I will use it in the story!**


	5. Glee club

**Hii guys. Here are my next chapter. Don't forget to review to my story. Remainder I will be uploading two chapters every weekend. **

Chapter 5: Glee club

Brittany's POV:

I just arrived at school thinking of the amazing time Santana and I had last night. I'm standing in front of the school door waiting for Santana to arrive. She texted my with the question if I wanted to wait for here so we could walk to class together. Of course I said yes. I can't say no to her. Within 5 minutes a car came up and Santana stepped out of it. She was wearing her Cheerios uniform just like me. I love it when she is wearing her uniform. It shows of her body perfectly. She looks way better in our uniform then I do. She has this amazing body that fits perfectly with the uniform. She has this amazing ass that I can look to whenever I want if she is wearing her outfit. It's a miracle no one ever saw me looking at it. I look at it all the time. She walks to me. I gave her a hug and we walked to class.

Santana's POV:

Me and Brittany are walking to class, when Quinn came running to us. She said she had something important to ask. She asked us or we wanted to join the glee club with her. Brittany agreed right away. I was not so sure. Than Brittany said something that made me change my mind. She said 'Come on, you sing to my all the time. You have an amazing voice. It will be fun.' After that beautiful of Brittany I agreed too. The only problem we had now was our audition song, but Quinn said she had already figured that out. Moments later we were standing in front of the choir room. That's the special room in this school for the glee club. We walked in to the choir room and we saw Mr Schue sitting there by himself. Quinn said 'Mr Schue we want to join glee club'. First he laughed. I asked or something was funny. Before I could say it the music started.

The moment I wake up  
Before I put on my makeup  
I say a little pray for you  
While combing my hair now,  
And wondering what dress to wear now,  
I say a little prayer for you

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever, and ever, we never will part  
Oh, how I love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me.

I run for the bus, dear,  
While riding I think of us, dear,  
I say a little prayer for you.  
At work I just take time  
And all through my coffee break-time,  
I say a little prayer for you.

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever, and ever we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me.

I say a little prayer for you  
I say a little prayer for you

My darling believe me, (believe me)  
For me there is no one but you!  
Please love me too (answer his pray)  
And I'm in love with you (answer his pray)  
Answer my prayer now babe (answer his pray)

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever, and ever we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me (oooooooooh)

**(Say a little prayer)**

Brittany's POV:

We just finished our song. The three of us looked at Mr Schue at the same time. Mr Schue teaches glee club. Santana asked him or we were in. Typical Santana thing. Always straight question and sentences. Mr Schue said 'Yes' as fast as he could. I could tell from reading he's face, that he couldn't believe that the three most popular girls just joined glee club. The three of us walked out of the choir room. On our way out I did something I shouldn't have done with Quinn next to us. I grabbed Santana and crossed my fingers in to her fingers. The best part of all was the fact that she didn't pull back.

Santana's POV:

OMG, I couldn't believe the fact that my girl of my dreams just grabbed my hand. She crossed her fingers in to my fingers. We have been walking with our figures crossed for like 5 minutes now. I thought it was a miracle that no one has seen us like this. Then out of nowhere Quinn stopped. Me and Brittany quickly uncrossed our fingers so Quinn wouldn't see it. Luckily Quinn didn't see it. I still couldn't believe we were holding hands inside of our school. It was something I wanted to do for a long time. It was a really special touch. It was the first time we exactly had a touch like this. Then I got this question on my mind. It was 'What is next maybe a kiss?'.


	6. The first kiss

**Hii guys. Here are my next chapter. Don't forget to review to my story. Remainder I will be uploading two chapters every weekend. **

Chapter 6: The first kiss

Santana's POV:

It's been a few weeks since me and Brittany's had that special touch. It was the only thing I could think off. She is the only one I want. It also has been a few weeks since I finally admitted to myself that I'm gay. I was here sitting by myself thinking of Britt. Britt is my nickname for Brittany. She thinks it's cute, I think it's hot. I decided to text her or she wants to hang out at my place. Maybe something else will happen between us.

Brittany's POV:

I have been sitting in my room for the last two hours doing nothing. The only thing I could think of was the special touch between me and Santana that happen a few weeks ago. Every time I think of Santana, I feel these feelings for her inside of me. I also smile when I think of Santana. She makes me really happy. I really want to be with her. Then my phone goes off. I looked at it. I just got a text of Santana. She asked me or I wanted to come and hang out at her places. Of course I answered with yes. I love spending time with her. I texted her back with 'Yes, I will be there in 20 minutes'. I run downstairs, through the door, jumped into my car and drove to Santana's place.

Santana's POV:

Britt texted me back like 20 minutes ago, so she will be here any moment. Just like I thought. She was here. I walked downstairs, when my mother opened the door for Britt. She looked amazing as usual. I gave her a hug and we walked to my room. Once we were in my room I asked her or she wanted to drink something, but she didn't wanted anything. The both sat down on my bed. I putted on some music to make sure it won't be awkward or anything like that. We didn't really talk after the special touch. Then something really good happen. Britt grabbed my hand and crossed her fingers in to mine. It felt so good to touch her. It was feeling our connection. I looked at her. She smiled at me, so I smiled back . I just felt something inside me. I heard a voice in my head saying 'You like her'. It was true. I do like Britt. I even think I'm in love with her.

Brittany's POV:

I couldn't believe I just grabbed Santana's hand and crossed my fingers in to her fingers, but it feels so good. It feels so good to hold her and her not pulling back. She looked at me after I took her hand. I smiled at her and she luckily smiled back. It feels so amazing to be sitting here on the bed of my dream girl with our fingers crossed into each other's. I felt the room fire up. Then this thought came to my mind. 'Just kiss her' is what a voice in my head kept telling me. The voice had a point. It is something I want to do for a long time now. So I slowly put my hand on her neck and leaned in. She looked at my right before we kissed. I leaned a little bit feather and I putted my lips on her lips. It feels so good and amazing. Her lips are so soft.

I pulled back after a teen minutes make out. I pulled back because I realized I was cheating on Artie. I'm dating Artie for 4 months now. I couldn't do this to him. After I pulled back I panicked, so I run out of Santana's room downstairs, to the door and drove back home. I still couldn't believe I cheated on Artie. He is a good guy and doesn't deserve to be treated this way. The other thing I thought is the way I felt Santana behind in her room. It was really rude for me to just walk out after that amazing kiss, but what else could I do. I don't know how Santana feels about me. I'm hoping things won't be weird from now, not that I regret kissing her. I just don't want to lose my best friend. How am I going to tell Artie about this?


	7. The day after

**hii guys here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading the previous chapters **

Chapter 7: The day after.

Santana's POV:

It's been 9 hours ago and I still can believe that Britt kissed me last night. Not that I didn't like it. In fact I loved it. She has really soft lips. After the kiss I finally understand were people talk about, when they talk about love. I love Britt. She is everything I ever wanted. People always talk about, but I never understood the word love. Now after that amazing kiss with Brittany, I understand what love means. It's like the word became better after the kiss. It felt like I just opened up a whole new world. It is the only thing I can think off. She makes me feel so loved and wanted. She is the only one I want to be with. There is no one else for me. I just couldn't stop smiling. I smiled that much that even my mom asked or I was ok. I couldn't just tell her 'Yes I'm fine, I'm just in love with Britt'. Then I realized that Britt cheated. She has been with Artie for 4 months.' Shit' I thought. I'm going to see Artie and Britt today. Hopefully she isn't going to tell him. I don't want to be the person who broke them up.

Brittany's POV:

I have been up all night thinking of the kiss. I was so magical and wrong. I cried all night because of the fact that I cheated on Artie. I feel so bad for doing this to Artie. I know he loves me and will be really hurt when I tell him this. I just hope he isn't going to dump my or hit me or something. I feel really bad exactly because I took his virginity. But the thing is, I'm in not in love with him the way I was when we had sex. I don't even know or I love him at all. He is a really great and amazing guy. He didn't deserve this. I keep having these two voices in my head. One voice said 'Tell Artie and go be with Santana because we both know you love her'. The other said 'Tell Artie and work it out with him'. I don't want to disappoint someone, but whatever I choice someone is going to be hurt. I can't face them at school today. I just have to avoid them both. It sucks that you have no choice but to hurt someone's feelings. Why is there no way that no one gets hurt. Then I looked at my clock and saw that I'm going to be late for glee club. I put on my Cheerios uniform, did my hair and walked out the door to school.

Santana's POV:

Where the hell is Britt. I have been looking for her everywhere. I really need to talk to her about what happen last night. I have been looking the past thirty minutes, but I still can't find her anywhere. She should be her already glee club starts in four minutes. It's not like her to be late when we have glee club practise. I hope nothing happened to her. I hope she didn't tell Artie about the kiss, which will only make things awkward. I hope things won't be awkward between us. I really like hanging out with her. Then she walked in the choir room. I wanted to walk up to her and give her a huge, but I already saw Artie walk up to her. I decided to let him talk to her, above all she is his girlfriend. I hope she will be mine one day. Then I could show her the world from a different side. Britt looked really upset. She was crying while she was talking to Artie. I hope she isn't about the tell him that she and I kissed. They walked out the choir room for a second and I realized she is going to tell him. Hopefully she won't tell him that I was the one she cheated with on him.

Brittany's POV:

I walked in to the choir room. I saw Artie and Santana look at my at the same time. I know they both were really worried about me, because I'm never late for glee club practise. Then Artie came to me and asked 'Britt where have you been, I was worried like crazy. Is something wrong?'. I don't want to tell him this, but a part of my says that he deserves to know. 'Can we talk in the hall for a second?' I said while I started to cry. In the corner of my eye I was Santana looking really worried. She knew I was going to tell him what happened.

Artie and I stepped out the choir room for a second. I saw him looking really worried. He asked 'Britt what is going on? Tell me'. I started to cry even harder. I looked him in the eye and said 'Artie I'm really sorry for what I did, please don't hate my. I already feel really bad for what I did.'. 'What did you do?' he asked. I said back 'I cheated on you. I kissed someone.'. Before I could say who I kissed, he drove away in his wheelchair. I know he was really angry. After 3 minutes he came back. He looked me in the eye and said 'Britt I'm breaking up with you.'. I couldn't see or he was breaking up with because of anger or because of pain. When I heard him say the words I started to cry again. He drove back in to the choir room. I couldn't be seen like this, then everyone will know something happen. I run to the school exit and drove back home. Ones in my room I took of my close, putted my pyjamas on and cried in my bed for like a whole day.


	8. With feelings it's better

**hii guys here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading the previous chapters **

Chapter 8: With feelings it's better

Brittany's POV:

It's been 2 weeks after Artie broke up with my. We talked about it and he is not made at me anymore. He told me I have to be with someone who is not in a wheelchair. I'm really happy everything Artie forgave me. Right after Artie broke up with me I went to Santana. So really cheered me up. She made me realized that there all more people in the world for me. She was right, but she is the only one I want. Lately I'm very busy with Santana. Me and Santana have been hooking up for a week now. It feels amazing to be with the one you want. She makes me feel really wanted and smart. I love the lady kisses between her and me. She has really soft and hot lips. I love the way her lips are. I just wished we could do all of this in public.

Santana's POV:

It's been a week since me and Britt started to hook up. It's all I ever wanted. She has the most hottest body and lips I ever seen. There are some problems between us. One of them is my sexuality. I know she wants me to came out. Not for her, but for myself. She always says to me that I shouldn't be living like someone I'm not. I know she really has a point, but I don't know or I'm ready for all the talks and all the looks.

We have been lying on my bed for like two hours now. I started to kiss her neck, but she pulled away. She stood up and went to sit on my chair. She wanted to talk. She started with 'Santana, I really think we need to talk'. I replied with 'Where do you want to talk about?'. 'I really like our sweet lady kisses. I think we should talk to somebody' she answered. I fired back with 'No, I don't want any label on me, unless it's on something I shoplift'. 'I know, but we can't hooking up around anymore. It hurts me, because I have feelings' She said me. I asked 'Why do you want feelings involved, I think it's perfect like this'. She replied with 'Because with feelings it's better'. That last sentence really got me thinking. I thought for over five minutes and finally agreed to talk to someone.

Brittany's POV:

I finally convinced Santana to talk with someone about our feelings. Now we just needed the think about the right person to ask for help. After teen minutes of thinking we both thought of the perfect person at the same time Miss Holiday. She was the perfect person to help us. We went to the school right away. We knew she was in the library, so we walked in there to find her. Of course she was sitting with Mr Schue. We walked to her and asked 'Miss Holiday can we talk to you in private? We want to talk to you about something personal'. Of course she answered with yes. We know we can always count on her. The three of us went to a private classroom and sat down on the floor. I asked 'Why are we sitting on the floor?', but no one really answered. Miss Holiday started to talk. First she thanked us for coming to her with this problem, she understood how hard it can be. She was exactly the first person who knows about me and Santana. It felt so good to finally tell someone what is going on between us. I know it's really hard for Santana to talk about this with someone besides me. I'm just really happy she finally admitted about us to someone.

Santana's POV:

We have been sitting here on the floor for like teen minutes now. I don't really know what to say, because it's really hard for me to talk about my feelings. I told Miss Holiday that. She understood it. She understood that it's really hard for me to admit something that will change my life forever. Don't get me wrong. I don't have a problem with admitting I'm in love with Britt. I have a problem with admitting I'm gay. I don't want people to look at me like some crazy girl. I told all of this to Britt and Miss Holiday. I could see how proud Britt was that I opened up about my feelings. I also told that this was the only thing I wanted to say, I didn't know how to say the rest.

Then Miss Holiday told us she had an idea. 'Why don't you find a song that express how you feel?' she said. Britt answered right away with 'Yes, than you can perform it in glee club, I will sing with you'. Than the perfect song to perform came to my head. I told Britt the name of the song, so she could learn it for the next glee club practice. That was in a hour. A hour me, Britt and Miss Holiday walked in to the choir room. The three of us were sitting in front of the class. Before I could say anything Miss Holiday started the music.

"Landslide"

I took my love and I took it down

I climbed a mountain and I turned around

And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills

Well, the landslide brought me down

Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love

Can the child within my heart rise above

Can I sail through the changing ocean tides

Can I handle the seasons of my life

Uh uh... uh uh, uh uh...

Well, I've been afraid of changin'

Cause I've built my life around you

But time makes you bolder

Children get older

And I'm getting older too

Well, I'm getting older too

So.. take this love and take it down

Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around

And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills

Well, the landslide brought it down

And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills

Well maybe...

Well maybe...

Well maybe...

The landslide will bring you down

**Remainder: I will be posting two chapters every weekend!**


	9. I love you

**Hi all. From now on I will be uploading one chapter every week. This is, because I don't have much time to write lately. I have been really busy with school and stuff. This will give me more time to write. Please enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 9: I love you

Brittany's POV:

It's been three weeks after Santana and I preformed Landslide in the glee club. She exactly hasn't talk to me since that day. I have this feeling inside of me that says that she is mad at me for pushing to come out. Although I don't regret pushing her. She also hasn't been in glee club for the past three weeks. I just her to be able to be herself when we are in glee club. Everyone already accepted it. They think it's brave of Santana to come out. Most people didn't had the self esteem to do that. I just want to tell her how proud I'm that she came out and talk things out. I hope she is not mad at me. I just wanted to help her be herself.

Santana POV's:

It's been three weeks since I talked to Britt. I hope she isn't made at me for not talking to her. It's just the fact that I came out to the glee club makes me upset. I don't want them to treat me different. I don't want them to look at me like I'm some kind of monster. I just want them to see me like I'm. I'm gay and very much in love with Britt. I knew I was in love with her since the moment I first saw her. Today is the first day since Landslide I will be in glee club. I hope everybody accepted it. I hope they aren't going to make fun of me. Especially Puck, he always makes fun of everybody. Today is also the day I'm going to do something that will change my life forever. But for now It's time to go to school.

Brittany's POV:

I have been at school for 10 minutes hoping that Santana finally will be at glee club again. I walked to the choir room when Quinn came up to me. She asked or I knew where Puck was. I told that I haven't seen him yet. I walked into the choir room and went sitting on the chair I always sit. Mr Schue came in and started the lesson for this week. Five minutes after Mr Schue started to talk Santana walked in. I saw that she was every uncomfortable to be here after Landslide. I walked to her and gave her a huge just like normal. She whispered 'I'm sorry I haven't call you. I'm not mad at you. I needed to happen sooner or later'. I was so relieved when she said those words.

Santana's POV:

Mr Schue knew that we had to talk about my coming out. He asked everybody to put the chairs in a circle. Of course Britt came to sit next to me. I love it when she is close to me. Mr Schue suggested that everybody told the group how they feel about Santana coming out. Mercedes started and said "I think it;s really brave that she did it. She is a part of the group'. She looked at me and continued with 'San why didn't you told us faster. You know we don't care who you are or what you are. To us you're still Santana.'. Every said almost the same thing as Mercedes told me. I was really happy that everybody accepted me. Than Britt spoke up 'I think it's the best thing she will ever do. I kinda knew it before you all did'. She also looked at me and continued with 'I'm sorry I pushed you to doing it. I know you wanted to wait, but I made you do it. I just wanted you to be able to be yourself in this room. I don't want you to hide who you are. I think you are perfect.' When Britt told me those words I knew it was time to say mine.

Brittany's POV:

We were all talking about the coming out. I told Santana that I just wanted her to be herself in this room. I didn't want her to hide who she is. I told her I still think she is perfect. Everybody started to look weird at us. I sort of just told everyone what was going on between me and San. Then Santana wanted to say something. She told us 'Guys I really love you all for accepting me. It's been really difficult for me to act like someone I'm not. I want to thank you all for supporting me. I know you guys just heard about but I have something really important to do.'. Everybody started to think what she possibly could say that was more important than her coming out.

She looked at me and started 'Britt I know we have been doing this together that no one knows about us'. I saw everybody looked confused, but after 30 seconds they all knew what she meant. She continued with 'I wanted to say this for a long time now. I don't care who will hear this. This is our family and I know they will be happy for me. Britt I love you'. I couldn't believe she just told me she loves me. I couldn't be happier. I finally heard what I wanted to her. Everybody around us started to say thinks like 'Awww so cute'. I looked at Santana, I grabbed her hand and told her 'I love you too'. I gave her a hug. Then everybody started to scream 'Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!'. I looked her in the eyes and gave her the most passionate kiss.

Santana's POV:

Me and Britt just kissed in front of the whole glee club and they didn't even care. In fact they made Britt do it. I didn't mind because I just found out the girl of my dreams loves me too. I couldn't be happier. Mr Schue said to the group 'Guys let leaves this lovely ladies alone for a couple minutes'. Everybody walked out the choir room. It was just me and Britt. She started to talk 'Santana did you really meant everything you just said?'. I told her I meant it more than anything in the world. I grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. I asked her 'Brittany S Pierce will you please be my girlfriend?'. She answered yes as soon as she could. We shared a happy kiss.

Then she pulled me an her lap and said 'Babe could you ever imagined to do this and say all these words in public? It's like a dream come true.'. I told her 'I know what you mean. Three weeks ago we were just kissing in my room, only when my parents were out. We were to afraid they catch us in our sweet lady kisses. Now we just shared a awesome kiss in front of the glee club'. We shared a kiss and went to eat with the other glee club members.


	10. The first time

**As I said in chapter 4, I will be taking the virgin thing with me. I'm going to use it in this chapter. I also want to warn you guys that in this chapter there will be sexual languages.**

Chapter 10: The first time.

Brittany's POV:

Santana and I have been dating for a month now. We are so in love. She is everything I ever wanted. She is the one of my dreams. I love thinking about her. It always makes me smile. Then my phone went off. Speaking of the devil, it was a text from my lady. It says 'Baby do you want to come over, my parents are gone for the weekend?'. I do want to go, but I don't want to tell her my biggest secret. She always ask me why we never had sex. I really want to have sex, but I don't know or I'm ready for that yet. If I go to her she gets to know that I'm still a virgin, but if I don't go she will know that something is up. I don't want her to leave me or laugh at me for being a virgin. I don't want to lose the best thing I have in my life. After looking to my phone for 5 minutes I decided to text her back. I texted 'I love too, I will be there in 10. Loveyou xoxo Britt'.

Santana's POV:

I texted Britt 4 minutes ago. It's not like Britt to still not respond to my text. Normally she responds in a minutes or 2. I hope nothing is wrong. I only asked her to come over to get our sweet lady kisses on. Hopefully something more will happen. Yes I mean sex. It's something I wanted to do with her for a long time now. I want to show her how much I love her and how much she means to me. She is the one who let me become myself.

Then my phone went off. It was Britt. She said that she will be here in 10. She always ends texts with love you. I think it so cute she always does that. I makes me feel like the happiest girl in the world.

I have been waiting her to be here for 10 minutes now. I was wearing not much, because the thing I want to do with her. Then I decided to put some close on, because I don't want to push her in doing this she isn't comfortable with. I hear the doorbell ring. I run downstairs and opened the door for my babe. I gave her a hello kiss, like normal, and took her with me upstairs.

Brittany's POV:

I just arrived at my boo her house. I noticed that she wasn't wearing that much. I was just a shirt and a short pants. From that moment I knew I was in trouble. I don't know or I'm ready for this, but I also don't want to lose her. She gave me a hello kiss and took me upstairs. We went sitting on her bed just like we normal do. I noticed how she was touching me at places she normally doesn't. I didn't mind that, but I didn't know or I wanted to go further than just touches.

She saw me becoming uncomfortable. She asked or anything was ok. I sort of smiled away the question. I wasn't ready to tell her my secret yet. She started to touch me even more on places she normally doesn't. She started to kiss me. This are very long and passionate kisses. Some of them even lasted for minutes. When she was touching my clothes and trying to get them of my, I stop her. I got of bed and went spinning in her room like nothing was wrong. I saw her getting upset and worried. She knows something is wrong.

Santana's POV:

I was trying to get Britt's clothes of and she pulled back. She got of the bed and started to walk circles in my room. I knew something was up. I needed to know or it had anything to do with me, I asked her 'Babe is something wrong?'. She started to cry. I pushed her on my lap and put my arms around her hot body.

She looked at me and said 'I have something to tell you'. I saw of her eyes that it was something very important. I told her 'Babe you know you can tell me everything right'. 'Yes I know, but I just don't want to lose you' she answered. I knew something really important was wrong and told her 'Babe just tell me what's wrong. I would never leave you for anything'. She started to cry and she was trying to say 'Babe- I-I-I'm a virgin'. I never thought that a hot girl like this could even be a virgin. I made her look into my eyes with my hand and told her 'Babe that's nothing to be a shame about'. I saw how happy she was that I said that. I know she was afraid of losing me, but I will never leave her for this. I took her body with me and we went laying on my bed.

Brittany's POV:

I'm so happy that Santana didn't broke up with me after I told her my secret. It was something I wasn't proud of. She made me lay with her on her bed. I was laying under her body. I know I'm a virgin. But when her legs touched mine, I got a little turned on. I kissed her. Then she whispered something even hotter in my ear. She said 'I'm so turned on by your amazing body right now'. Then I figured this was the best time to lose my virginity. She was the perfect person to lose it to. I kissed her. We were kissing like really horny. I know she is really turned on. She wasn't the only one. The room started to get really hot.

Santana's POV:

I'm really turned on right now, but I have to be careful with Britt. I know she is turned on, because she is kissing my neck. I slowly took of her shirt and asked 'Are you sure about this? I can wait'. She answered with 'I want to, but I don't know what to do.'. 'I will take the lead.' I said back.

We started to kiss again. Clothes were flying around the room. I got even more turned on when I saw Britt's amazing body. I love her sixpack, I love her beautiful legs. We were both naked and really turned on. I kissed her neck and went down with my tongue over her whole body. She rolled me over. Now I was the one getting kisses everywhere. For a girl who never had sex before, she was pretty good. It was so good and very hot.

**I hope you guys enjoyed a little Brittana smut. Don't forget to review!**


	11. It was really special

**Hi here is my new chapter. Enjoy it!**

Chapter 11: It was really special

Brittany's POV:

Last night was amazing. It was all I could ask for. I started really weird, but it became really hot and good really fast. I couldn't believe I lost my virginity 8 hours ago. It was something that I will never forget. Then to talk about Santana, she got skills. She was so good. I couldn't ask for a better person. Then my beautiful girlfriend who was laying in my arms woke up.

Before she even could open her eyes, I kissed her. I said 'Good morning beautiful'. She begun the smile. She realized that I was still her with in her bed. 'Good morning sexy' she answered and went on with 'What do you think about last night?'. 'It was all I could asked for' I replied. I wanted to get up and go to the bathroom, but I forgot that I was naked. I took some clothes and put them on. I saw Santana enjoying her view in the corner of my eye. I walked out the room and went to the bathroom.

Santana's POV:

Last night was so good. I was everything I ever wanted. I know that it is even more special to my lady. It exactly was her first time. Of course I asked what she thought about it. She said that it was everything she ever asked for. I was so happy that Britt liked it. I know how the first time feels. It's something you will always remember. I'm so happy that Britt liked it. This way it won't be a bad memory.

Brit when to the bathroom and I was still laying in bed. I jumped out and putted some clothes on. I thought it would be special if I made breakfast for me boo. I rushed downstairs and putted on stove. I want to bake her a egg. I heard Britt screaming my name upstairs. I told her 'I'm here babe in the kitchen'. She came downstairs and walked into the kitchen

Brittany's POV:

'Here you are'. I said to Santana. 'I was looking for you upstairs'. I saw her making me breakfast. I asked 'Are you making me breakfast?'. She answered with 'I want to make sure your first time is even more special'. 'It's is special, because it is with you. You are all I need to feel special' I said. I was sort of flirting with her. I saw her getting shy when I said those words.

Then I turned her head to my with my hands. She was looking my right in the eye. I saw the sparkles of happiness in her eyes. I told her that she is the most beautiful sexy person I ever met and kissed her for like minutes. She putted everything down so she could put her hands around my waist. She slowly putted her hands on my ass. I didn't mind. After last night she can touch me everywhere she wants.

Santana's POV:

Here I'm kissing the hottest girl in the world with my hand on her ass. Her hands were around my neck. We were kissing for like a half hour. I didn't want to stop. O gosh she is a good kisser. I never met someone who kissed me like she is doing now.

Then she pulled back and said 'OUCH! My hand is burning'. I turned around and saw that the eggs was burning. There flames all over her egg. I quickly gabbed the panhandle and putted in the sink. I turned on the water so the flames will go away. I looked at Britt and she couldn't stop laughing. I started to laugh with her.

Brittany's POV:

I can't stop laughing. We were so in our make out that we forgot that Santana was making me a egg. The egg was now gone in flames. During our make out I felt something really hot in my hands. It wasn't a body part of Santana. It was a flame coming from the burned egg. Santana turned around and cleaned it up. Luckily we noticed it before the whole kitchen or even the house went up in flames. Santana and I both started to laugh.

'Are you ok?' Santana asked me. I answered with 'Yes I'm fine. Luckily I noticed it before the whole kitchen got up in flames, because we normally only notice each other lips.' I flirting with her like hell. She knew that I was flirting with her, so she said 'Well nothing can get burned now. Shall we continue with what we were doing?'. Of course I didn't say no. I walked to her and pushed her body against mine. I kissed her really slowly. Those kisses are always the best and hottest. This time we switched roles. She was the one with her hands in my neck and I was the one with my hands on her amazing ass. It all went like that the rest of the day.


	12. Love song

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry I didn't update for a long time. Anyways here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Love song

Santana's POV:

It's been 2 days after Britt and I had sex for the time. We are really in love. I can't go an hour without her. She is my everything. I know she feels the same about. It's been a while since I did something special apart from the sex part. I want to do something really romantic. Something she never aspects. I want to make her cry of happiness.

Then I got the best idea. It's Saturday Night Fever week in the glee club. I'm going to perform the most romantic song of that movie. I will perform it in glee club so that everyone will see that I really mean every word I'm going to sing to Britt. I just need some help getting it done. I decided to call Finn. He can get anything done.

I'm calling Finn. He answered with 'You're talking to Finn'. 'Heey Finn, Santana here. I need a favour' I said. He asked 'What sort of favour?' I answered with 'I need to sing a song in glee club tomorrow. I want to sing this song to Britt, but I can do it alone'. 'No problem, we are going to make this happen. Come to my house in 10 minutes. We will talk about the song' she said. I hung up.

Brittany's POV:

I texted Santana or she wanted to hang out and she said no. She said she had something important to do. It made me feel really bad. I'm not important enough. She normally comes as fast as she can, but now she didn't even came. I called Quinn or she wanted to hang out. She said of course be there in a few minutes.

The doorbell ring it was Quinn. I gave her a hug and let her in. She saw that something was wrong with me. I told her about the text. She told me that I was overreacting and that Santana lives me more than anything in the world. I didn't know or I should believe her. I told Quinn that I think Santana is cheating on me. She asked me why I thought that. I told her that she normally always comes. Quinn said that I was crazy. She believed Santana had a great reason why she wasn't here right now. She said that there was nothing to worried about. I guess she was right.

Santana's POV:

I have been at Finn's place for the whole night. We practise the song and the routine of the performance I'm going to do in 15 minutes. I just walked into the choir room. I saw Britt looking at me really upset. I wonder what's wrong. I walked to her and gave her a hello kiss and of course Puck was watching. I asked 'What's wrong babe?'. 'Are you cheating on me?' She asked. I answered with 'That's silly I would never cheat on you. I love you!'. I should be mad, but I wanted her to be surprised and this way she will be. 'I just don't know what to believe anymore' Britt said. I looked at Finn and gave him a signal. 'Maybe this will help you change your mind babe' I said to Britt. I run down and stand in the middle of the choir room. I told Finn to start the music.

Don't know why  
I'm surviving every lonely day  
When there's got to be  
No chance for me  
My life would end  
And it doesn't matter how I try  
I gave it all so easily  
To you my love

To dreams that never will come true  
Am I strong enough to see it through  
Go crazy is what I will do

If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody baby  
If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh  
Oh!  
If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody baby  
If I can't have you, oh oh oh  
If I can't have you! Ooooh!

If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody baby  
If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh  
(No, don't want nobody)  
If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody baby  
If I can't have you, oh oh oh  
(No no, no no, no no, no!)  
If I can't have you!

(If I can't have you)

Brittany's POV:

I have been crying the whole song. During the song Santana came to me and asked me to dance with her. We were dancing the half of the song. When the song ended I couldn't believe this happened. I asked 'Was this the important thing from last night?'. She answered with 'Yes, I was at Finn's place to make sure everything would be perfect. I just wanted to make you feel really special, even more special then you know.' Everyone was looking at us like what the fuck. Santana continued with 'I wanted to show how much I love you.'. I pulled her to my body and gave her a kiss. 'I loved it. It was so beautiful. I love you too babe, more than you know' I said. Everybody was again screaming 'Kiss her!' like they did the day Santana asked me to be her girlfriend. I told her 'We did it once. Want to do it again?'. I grabbed her waist and we kissed for like 3 minutes. I just know that Puck was enjoying this. He always asked or he could be at one of our make out time. We always say no. All I cared about this moment what the fact that my girl really loves me.


End file.
